


Stop Leaving Me Behind

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt, post-gitf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-GITF. Rose confronts the Doctor. Written for timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Leaving Me Behind

"Is that all this is? A game? Is that what human emotions are to you? Things to play with when you’re _bored_?” Rose was crying, but her voice was clear. “’Cause I’ll tell you something, Doctor: it’s not a game to me. You might think it’s fun to go gallivanting off to fifteenth-century France, but it _hurts_.”

The Doctor was pale. “Rose–“

“You can apologize all you want, but the next time a beautiful, important woman looks at you, you’ll be gone. Am I not good enough for you anymore?”

“You’re brilliant, Rose Tyler.”

“Then stop leaving me behind.”


End file.
